Jaeger
'''Jaegers' are a special type of mobile weapon created by the Jaeger Program. The Jaegers were the most effective first and last line of defense against the Kaiju during the Kaiju War. History Creation The Jaeger Program was first developed by Dr. Lars GottliebPacific Rim: Drift Space (Blu-Ray Feature) shortly after Jasper Schoenfeld proposed the idea for the Jaeger at the 2014 conference in Seoul, South Korea following the fourth Kaiju attack on Sydney, Australia in September. Prior to the conference, Schoenfeld looked for a more efficient way of killing the monsters without the use of nuclear weapons.EXCLUSIVE: 'Pacific Rim' Writer Travis Beacham On 'Year Zero' And The Psychic Bonds Of Kaiju Killers Upon witnessing his son playing with a toy robot and toy monster in his room, he came across the inspiration for giant humanoid mechs which could stand up to the Kaiju without resorting to nuclear weapons. Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld's idea was approved by the United Nations. With the help of Caitlin Lightcap, an expert in brain-machine interface, Schoenfeld was given funding to begin construction on the first prototype Jaeger in a warehouse in Pittsburgh.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero However, the cost of production made the Pan Pacific Defense Corps hesitant to continue funding Schoenfield and Lightcap. The assistance of Stacker Pentecost in testing the Pons System's effectiveness, however, convinced the Defense Corps. to give the scientists a larger backing. Though the construction of the first Mark-1 prototype Jaeger Brawler Yukon was successful, drawbacks connected to the neural interface overloading the mind of its test pilot brought into question the Jaeger Program's feasibility. Lightcap's risk to bridge with the mind of the next test pilot, Sergio D'onofrio, created a connection between the two allowing them to simultaneously pilot the Jaeger successfully. Pleased with the results, the Defense Corps greenlit the production of more Mark-1 Jaegers that were later deployed across the Pacific in specific countries. Mark Status The “Mark" label assigned to each Jaeger refers to the launch schedule. The production program was divided into five annual roll-outs that began in 2015 and ended in 2019. Six Mark-1’s were deployed in 2015, followed by the Mark-2’s in 2016 and the Mark-3's in 2017. Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers were the last produced in 2018 and 2019.PACIFIC RIM Lexicon Entry #3: Mark-(x) Jaegers have no standardized design template; body-types vary widely within each “mark." This level of diversity among the Jaeger designs and weaponry was a tactical response to the high variability in Kaiju shapes. All Mark-1 through Mark-3 Jaegers utilized nuclear reactors, which put their pilots at substantial risk of developing cancer. Gipsy Danger and Cherno Alpha were the last active nuclear-powered Jaegers to play a part in the continued defense of Hong Kong and mission to assault the Breach. Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers, however, used digital technology, minimizing the dangers to the pilots inside the Conn-Pod. Unfortunately, the development of the Jaeger program has not come cheaply. The cost of building the Mark-5 Jaeger Striker Eureka, for example, was reputed to be over a hundred billion dollars, more than ten times the cost of a nuclear aircraft carrier. Operations Deployed and constructed in Shatterdomes, Jaegers are handled and maintained by dedicated teams assigned to each mech. The Jaeger A.I. and LOCCENT Mission Control oversee various operations and deployment. Jaegers are controlled by two, or rarely three, pilots stationed inside the Conn-Pod. Pilots are equipped in a type of specialized armor that allows them to simultaneously interface with the machine. The pilots' very minds are connected in a neural bridge that allows them to control the machine's every movement. Downfall 2019 marked the height of success for the Jaeger Program, with thirty active Jaegers. Of the more than thirty Jaegers built, only four remained in active service as of 2025. Eight Jaegers were lost in 2024 alone when the Kaiju attacked an unprecedented fourteen times, leaving only four Jaegers intactPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome. The Jaeger Program eventually was phased out and resources were instead redirected towards building the Anti-Kaiju Wall under the Wall of Life Program. Although the latter proved useless, as demonstrated when Mutavore effortlessly broke through the Sydney Wall within an hour of assaulting it, the United Nations still refused to support the continuation of the Jaeger Program. Instead, they consented only to allow Marshal Stacker Pentecost a mere eight months' worth of funding for continued operations out of Hong Kong, using four of the program's recently decommissioned Jaegers as he saw fit. When Hong Kong came under attack by Leatherback and Otachi, two of the remaining Jaegers (Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha) were destroyed. Striker Eureka would have met the same fate if not for Gipsy Danger's intervention, which fortuitously reversed the tide of battle. The two surviving Jaegers were later deployed (along with a high-yield thermonuclear device) to the Marianas Trench in an attempt to seal off the Breach and prevent more Kaiju from emerging. Unfortunately, they were intercepted by Slattern, Raiju, and Scunner. While Striker Eureka fought Slattern, Gispy Danger managed to kill Raiju. When Slattern sustained too much damage, it called for aid, leading Scunner to the battle. Striker Eureka detonated the thermonuclear device, destroying both the Jaeger and pilots Stacker Pentecost and Chuck Hansen, in order to buy Gipsy Danger sufficient time to enter the Breach. The blast killed Scunner and severely injured Slattern. Gipsy Danger managed to finish off Slattern and the Precursors within the portal by detonating its nuclear reactor, thereby ending the ongoing threat from the breach and the Kaiju War. Known Jaegers :The following Mark classifications below are in accordance to information provided by Travis BeachamJaeger DeploymentsTravis Beacham: Mark-4 Jaegers. Jaegers classified as "Unknown" have yet to be given Mark status. Mark-1 *Brawler Yukon *Coyote Tango *Horizon Brave *Romeo Blue *Tacit Ronin *Cherno Alpha *Tango Tasmania(Novelization) Mark-2 *Diablo Intercept *Solar Prophet *Puma Real *Eden Assassin Mark-3 *Gipsy Danger *Matador Fury *Shaolin Rogue *Vulcan Specter *Chrome Brutus Mark-4 *Crimson Typhoon *Hydra Corinthian *Nova Hyperion *Echo Saber *Mammoth Apostle Mark-5 *Striker Eureka Unknown *Lucky Seven Trivia *The word "Jaeger" (usual spelling with umlaut: Jäger) is German for "Hunter". *According to Stacker Pentecost, Mark-1 Jaegers took a total of fourteen months to build. The Defense Corps' haste, however, resulted in poor or no radiation shielding which puts the pilots in extreme risk of radiation poisoning.Pacific Rim *According to Pan Pacific Defense Corps. website, the Jaeger deployment graph states that five Mark-1 Jaegers were launched in 2015 instead of six.Re: Pacific Rim (Spoilers thread) This is likely a result of Cherno Alpha's status being corrected from Mark-4 to Mark-1 by Travis Beacham. *Tango Tasmania, a Mark-1 Jaeger mentioned in the novelization of Pacific Rim, brings the number of Mark-1 Jaegers produced in 2015 up to seven.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 54 *According to Travis Beacham, the writers had named 21 Jaegers. This number does not include Lucky Seven and Tango Tasmania, but it doesn't mean that there were not more than 21, nor does Stacker Pentecost's citing of the Hong Kong Shatterdome's capacity of 30 restrict the amount of Jaegers to numbering 30. *The Jaegers were inspired from a well-known Japanese mecha anime genre according to Guillermo del Toro. Gallery Promotional Pacific rim poster.jpeg Pacific-rim 02.jpeg|Striker Eureka propaganda poster Zxaa.jpg|Jaeger Movie Poster Crimson Typhoon Poster.jpg Coyote Tango Poster.jpg Cherno Alpha Poster.jpg Gipsy danger poster.jpg Striker Eureka Poster.jpg File:Poster-R_HORIZONTAL_WW_res000.jpg|Banner Poster Qadsa.JPG|Gipsy Danger badly damaged Pacific Rim Credits 01.jpg|End Credits Designed by Imaginary Forces. Pacific Rim Credits 03.jpg Pacific Rim Credits 02.jpg Pacific Rim Credits 04.jpg pacrimtrio_lr.jpg azsva.jpg azuredefiant_4d.jpg pacific_rim_jaeger_sierra_vigilant_2_0_canada_by_rs2studios-d6fnn67.jpg Tales From Year Zero Pacific Rim Tales from Year Zero.jpg File:Tales_From_Year_Zero_Jaegers.jpg|A new line of Mark-I Jaegers manufactured Prologue United States Jaegar.jpg|Romeo Blue being publicly released and promoted in a city after 2nd victory over kaiju. Jaeger Parade.jpg Rolling Stone Jaeger.jpg Tacit Ronin Prologue.jpg Art-Tacit Ronin Destroyedj.jpg Destroyed Jaegers 01.jpg|Jaeger parts amassed in a single area Destroyed Jaegers 02.jpg Destroyed Jaegers 03.jpg Destroyed Jaegers 04 (Concept).jpg Screenshots rtefdcvfsrecx.JPG|Gipsy Danger coming out of water Jaegar being deployed.jpg|Cherno Alpha deployed into the sea, ready to defend a city and fight off the Kaiju. Jaegar ready to fire its missiles.jpg|Striker Eureka ready to fire it's missiles. Jaegar fighting a Kaiju.jpg|Gypsy Danger fighting off Knifehead. jaeger ready punch out a Kaiju creature.jpg|Gipsy Danger uses its Elbow Rocket. PR-gipsy-launching.jpg Concept Art Jaeger Concept Art 01.png Jaeger Concept Art 03.png Jaeger Concept Art 04.png|Early concept of a damaged Jaeger and Conn-Pod interior Jaeger Concept Art 02.png|Early Jaeger concepts File:Art-u07f.jpg|early concepts Other Jaeger Size Comparison.png|Size comparison of all the five Jaegers File:Jaeger_to_Jaeger_scale.jpg|Size comparison of the cameo Jaegers. References Category:Jaegers Category:Lore Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps